10 song drabbles
by Calizona
Summary: random songs on my ipod enjoy! RnRT for sexual stuff whatever its all inecent!whatever click the read me button! some MerDer Calizona Callica friendship Izzex Izzy Bailey friendship #8 can be classified as MerDer Christwen or Calizona. thats it RNR!


**1- Listen to your heart-DHT**

**Izzy and Alex**

**Alex you don't mean that! Yea actually I do, izzy steavens I want to have your kids and I wans to have two boys and two girls… its what is in my heart! Izzy starts freaking out Alex yes I I love…. She crashes… DAMN CODE BLUE!!! He starts pumping her heart.. Mean while in merideths dead place…. Georgie… you're here? Iz… im gone they cant help you but you… you have to listen to your heart do you wanna go back and fight??**

**Back to the patients room….**

**Shes DNR!!! Alex do not reseitate!!! I DON'T CARE!! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT KIDS!!! I cant we cant, baliey and chief walk in…. its always my interns….. Damn alex she signed the Dnr!!! I DON'T CARE SCREW THE DNR!!!**

**Izzy…. He starts crying and suddenly…**

**BEEP…… BEEP…… BEEP… alex?? A horse whisper comes from izzys mouth.**

**2.-Breath in Breath out.-Mat Keaarney**

**Meredith and Derek**

**Are you ready for this? Caused we can wait… I know you don't like the whole big white wedding but Mer it is our place this is our candle house…Spot… thing………. No Der its okay I'm fine! Go!!!**

**Derek walks away and Meredith turns to Christina **

**What the hell am I doing!!??? Please you need to calm me down!!!! Christina takes a good look at her friend and smiles…. This may hurt Mer.. Wha… Christina slaps Mer across the face. What was that!!!! Your not freaking about the wedding right now are you?? Christina laughs. Okay now breath in and breath out… do you love him? Meredith looks at her are you stupid I love him more then I love my mother..okay not a good example but…. Okay you love him so this is the right thing to do. Christina's eyes sparkle. Okay? Okay… if it makes you feel any better you can slap me at my wedding….**

_**Okay I cheated by like 10 seconds on this leave me alone!!! Jk jk keep reading and don't for get to R andR!!**_

**3/4.-Untouched-The Veronicas/All I ever wanted-Kelly Clarkson**

**Callie and Arizona**

**They had said they would take it slow…. Sure they had pizza in bed together.. Naked but that didn't mean they had to have sex, but this was starting to get ridicules! Arizona…. Callie whispers into her girlfriends ear… I think that tonight, you need to come over to my house…. Christina is on call and Owen doesn't stay when she's not there so….. Arizona whirled on Callie… Your trying to plan the timing of our first sex??!! That Calliope Torras is unbelievable. With this she stormed off…. Damn I can believe she doesn't want to have sex. Callie sighed under her breath as Bailey walked past..**

**Oh she wants sex Torras seriously all she talks about… were going slow but her body, she is so hawt! Seriously just bang her and get it over with Christina said while walking past…**

**Damn she wants to plan sex?? I thought we would just click and….. Damn I feel so deprived I have never went 2 weeks without sex let alone 3 months! And her body.. It feels like all I ever wanted is minor compared to how much I want her…. I watch as Bailey talks to her and Yang says something that makes her look up with red in her cheeks my eyes wander down her body… she's wearing her scrubs and I think maybe I could just pull that damn string on those pants and then….. No gawta control it were at work… but those legs.. So long and beautiful…. I turn my head as I here seriously!!! And notice Bailey sanding behind me I jump whoa weren't you just over… yes talking to your girlfriend would you two just do the Mcnasty and get it over with already??!! I grin and try to hide it and say, whatever are you talking about Bailey? She smacks my bicep and shoves me towards Callie with only nine words, Now or I will hurt the both of you.**

**I smile and jog over to Callie. Hey I need your help with something. She looks up surprised to see me again. Look im sorry. She says. Really I say. Show me and with this I drag her into the nearest on call room.**

**5. What hurts the most-Cascada**

**Callie/Arizona and Erica**

**I can normally take anything, but her coming back after I am finnaly happy not not not good for my ego…. And to top it off she was flirting with my girlfriend!!! But that's not what biuggs me what it is its….. Its that it hurts so much that she can come back and pretend like she didn't leave me broken.. I still love her but not like I love Arizona.. I love her because she was my first.. I love the idea of what we could have been but not the idea of what we hav become… I wish we could go back before the kiss before addie came… go back to being best friends… It really hurt being so close and wanting to tell her but watching her walk away from me… I wish we could have talked… maybe we could go back to being best friends…. I wish she could have stayed and maybe we could be friends….**

**6.-Good Bye My Love-James Blunt**

**Izzy Bailey**

**I cant bealive, he died… I lived and he died…**

**When is his funeral? **

**Tommorow.**

**I want to go,**

**Izzy, you just came out if a coma, you cant.**

**I have to Alex I have to he is my best friend!!!**

**Was is he was your best friend.**

**At this izzy broke down into sobbs.**

**Its… not….not..fair!!! She sobbed and fell asleep in Alex's arms.**

**Will it work Mer? **

**I don't know but we could try Chief is afraid of her and she seems to love izzy soo..**

**What are you two fraternizing about?? Bailey said as she walked in.**

**Bailey, we… we need to take Izzy to the funeral..**

**No way in hell is she leaving this hospital.**

**Please Bailey she is…**

**Worse and not leaving this hospital…**

**Bailey they, they were best friends they **

**I don't care **

**Please**

**No pleases**

**PLEASE!!!!**

**No.**

**Bailey please, izzy rasped..**

**Bailey looks at her, **

**Fine.**

**Arizona/Callie**

**She is lieing in my bed…. Naked…. wholy crap…. Callie Torras and Arizona Robbins did the nasty… wholy crap Callie has Arizona thinking of herself in third person..**

**Callie rolls over and opens her eyes.. Morning sunshine, how did you sleep she says.**

**Arizon…. I slept well thank you. Callie gives me a look.. Was sunshine about to refer to herself in third person? She teases. I giggle and say, Well its you and that stupid halo, god is an ass for sending such a beautiful angel down to sleep with me but she probably will never look at me again after this because I am so stupid and rambeling to the really hot girl in my bed who makes me feel like I never want to wake alone again and. I stop to take a breath but the air rishing in my mouth is stopped by her mouth on mine. I smile. Damn halo.**

**-Club 7**

**Callie/Arizona-Mer/Der Christina/Owen**

**The feel of her in my arms, my skin itchs for her. I need her to be close or I will fall to pieces**

**She is my everything. My world. My heaven and hell.**

**When we are together its like nothing can go wrong but as soon as we part, everything goes blurry.**

**Idont know what I would do without her, I don't remember what life was like without her.**

**I remember every fight we have ever had**

**Every kiss**

**Every time we have had make up sex**

**Angry sex**

**Hot sex**

**Sex**

**Every time we have hugged**

**every time I look at our kids, I see their future, our dreams for them.**

**I cant imagine being with out her, so I guess that means she is my heaven.**

**If she dies, I will die with her.**

**I love her.**

**9. Hold my hand- hootie and the blow fish**

**Mark/Lexie**

**He walks into the On call room to find her crying. With out I though he rushes over and gathers her in a hug. What's wrong?**

**My dad.. Came in drunk… he, he said that he was sober but he yelled at Meredith and not me then left and merideth got mad and then.. Now she wont talk to me… I just we have gotten closer since I first got here and/… he messed our trust up cause he told her I was the better daughter!**

**Mark took her face in her hands and said come here, follow me. He led a confused Lexie out of the room her hand in his and down the hall to the residents locker room.**

**They walked in on Meredith. Mark looked down at her and said talk to her, but I will stay and hold your hand okay?**

** Field-Jordan Sparks**

**Bailey/Tucker**

**Damn it Tucker!! Why don't you just leave me and get it over with! We used to be happy but as soon as I say, Fellowship it's the hospital or you? Do you have any idea what kind of decision that is? I am off my game because of us fighting and you leaving because I want to help kids? That is fedicules I feel like you have my hands tied! Im not falling for this game if your leaving, leave. I love you Tucker but I will not fight for something not worth saving.**

**Bailey this is stupid! Just don't take the fellowship and we will be fine! **

**Until I want to work more hours, or until I miss Tucks first day oif school then it all comes back, its always there, we look for things to fight about! Its like a freaking battle field! And I am done.**

**With this Bailey left.**


End file.
